particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Konservative Partei von Dundorf
Information Das Konservative Partei von Dundorf is a Conservative Party in Das Dundorfisches Kaiserreich. Das Konservative Partei von Dundorf aims to save and preserve traditional, successful policies but seeks to imrpove faulty, less functioning ones. Our Party believes that the Monarchy, the Church, the family, and property is the best defence of the social order. The freeness of our economy, is ultimately, the reflection of the freeness of the people. The party was reformed and founded by Philipp Schweinsteiger . History After forming in the year 2760, as Das Nationale Faschistische Völker-Partei the then Fascist Party experienced both good and bad election results. However, the assassination of the Fascist Leader, Franz-Ferdinand Wilhelm Marx, the Party fell into his Son-in-Law's hands, Philipp Schweinsteiger. Schweinsteiger reformed the party, making it a traditional Conservative Party, a somewhat more sensible option compared to an extremist Fascist group. Being one of the newest parties in Dundorf, history is still to be made. Politics KPD ideology is Conservatism. The Party aims to improve the lives of those from all classes, recognising that those from the Working, Middle, and Upper classes have their pros and cons. The Party supports the Monarchy of Dundorf, believing that they represent the best of Dundorf, that their historical role in the nations politics is something to be recognised and that their role in society is something to learn from. The Church is another important point, the party sees the benefits that church going has, the belief in god has many benefits and that attending Church can change peoples behaviour in a positive way. Family is another issue the party feels strongly about. Family brings consistancy, support, advice, guidance, and a sense of security. Without families, and without communities, the state is worthless. Symbolism The party logo of Das Konservative Partei von Dundorf is a blue "C", standing for Conservative, and the blue, representing Right Wing Politics. A tricolour flag of black, white, black, with the Königlicher Adler in the centre is also used in some cases by the party, however, the flag is one which the party supports to be made the national flag of Dundorf. Party Leaders and Members Das Nationale Faschistische Völker-Partei was founded by Franz-Ferdinand Wilhelm Marx. Marx was born into a mainly conseravtive family, despite their poor background, yet, his mother was a devout Socialist. Marx attended a public / state school and from the age of 10 showed signs of extreme right-wing views and opinions. After doing reasonably well in final exams, he did enough to gain entry to university; eventually studying law and history. Surprisingly, after leaving university, he was persuaded to join the army at the age of 21, serving 5 years, but then left to become a police officer. After 18 years of serving as a police officer, he quit and decided to tour Dundorf. Politics was the next stage in his career. Remembering his old family values and his father's strong conservative beliefs, he decided to form his own party: Das Nationale Faschistische Völker-Partei. Marx was the candidate for Head of State, despite the hereditary monarchy holding the position due to the constitution. During a party rally in Dunburg, Marx was assassinated by a pro-democracy anti-fascist protester. Philipp Schweinsteiger, the Son-in-Law of Franz-Ferdinand Wilhelm Marx, disbanded the Fascist group and reformed the party into a Conservative, centre-right party. A youthful figure in politics, he looks to give a new look to politics in Dundorf. Otto Köchler is the candidate for Head of Government (Reichskanzler). Another more youthful face in Dundorf politics. Council Members Das Konservative Partei von Dundorf has a council named Das Konservative Partei von Dundorf Rat. The party leader selects the 14 members, and, if elected go into a cabinet or coalition government. Category:Political parties in Dundorf